


Guardian Angel

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Sam wondered what it would be like to have a guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jessebee for being awesome.

As a child, Sam wondered what it would be like to have a guardian angel.

Gabriel pursed his lips into a wolf whistle as he spied the cover of the latest _Maxim_. Or tried to, but his mouth was full of Reese's Pieces and all that came out was a sputtering crumble of candy.

Gabriel, Sam thought, wasn't what he'd had in mind.

*

"C'mon Sammy," Gabriel said. "Cheer up, emo Winchester. It's only the end of the world."

Sam focused on cleaning his gun. He was exhausted and cranky from Lucifer's midnight visits.

"Don't call me that."

"Emo?" Gabriel conjured a frozen banana and proceeded to eat it indecently. "If the shoe fits..."

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said tiredly. "Only Dean calls me that."

Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, banana teetering dangerously. "Okay. You know, if you ever want to discuss your latent homoerotic issues with your brother I'm all ears. Hells, I'll take notes. And do a slideshow."

Gabriel was gone before Sam had the chance to raise his gun.

*

"Why don't you go bother Cas?" Sam suggested. He was reading a cryptozoology book, but with Gabriel's help each page had been annotated. In sparkly pink gel pen.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "He's so _earnest_.

"He wants you to help us." Sam paused, squinting to read the marginalia. "_I_ want you to help us."

Gabriel began whistling Beethoven's Fifth and studied the ceiling intently.

The annotations told Sam exactly what they needed to kill the lake monster.

*

Sam wasn't sure what a guardian angel was supposed to do, but crawling under the covers and snuggling with a human seemed... untoward.

Gabriel was surprisingly cuddly. He slotted behind Sam, his arm loose around Sam's chest.

"Gabriel," Sam said softly.

"Five more minutes, Dad," Gabriel mumbled into Sam's shoulderblade.

Unlike Gabriel, Sam felt remarkably alert. For the first time in weeks, his dreams had not been plagued by Lucifer. He had a vague memory of waking in the night, the cast of angel's wings a shadow on the bed, and Gabriel telling him to go back to sleep.

Gabriel made a snuffling sound at Sam's back, and Sam twined his fingers through Gabriel's where his hand rested over Sam's heart.

*

A group of enterprising demons tried force-feeding Sam blood. Gabriel transformed it to tequila.

"I don't getchoo," Sam slurred. The bed was spinning rather unpleasantly, and he dug his fingers into Gabriel's shoulder to make it stop.

Gabriel hitched Sam closer to him and brushed back the hair on his forehead. "What's to get?"

Sam raised an unsteady hand and began to count off his points. "You tease me. You help me kill things that need killing. You ward my dreams." He wiggled his fingers in Gabriel's face. "Why do you do all those things?"

Gabriel's face swam too close, and Sam closed his eyes. "You're an idiot, Samuel Winchester," Gabriel murmured, and his lips brushed Sam's.

"'M your idiot," Sam said happily.

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed.

*

Sam remembered falling. Remembered Lucifer clawing at his insides. Remembered Adam's face.

He awoke not far from the remains of Elysian Fields. There were no bodies, no bloodstained corpses of gods and goddesses of old. But there were ashes, a soot-stained reminder of one who fell there.

"Gabriel," Sam murmured, painting his fingers through the outline of wings. "Where's my guardian angel now?"

A hand fell on his shoulder, the touch tingling through the hand-shaped brand newly-healed on his skin. "Just where I've always been, Sammy."

"Told you not to call me that," Sam said, swallowing a smile.

Gabriel munched on a handful of M&amp;Ms and grinned.


End file.
